


Waiting for Dean

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Sam's motel room has an exceptionally comfortable chair.For Kinktober 2018, Day 31: Forniphilia





	Waiting for Dean

The door rang right after Sam completed the spell.

“Perfect timing, Dale,” he murmured to himself, checking his creation one more time. It was flawless.

“Heya, Sam,” wheezed Dale, breathless from climbing two flight of stairs. Resting against the door frame, he handed Sam a folder. “Translation of the pages you asked.”

“Thank you,” Sam invited the 300 lb hunter-wannabe inside. “Dean's gonna be upset that he missed you.”

He offered the sweaty guy a glass of cold water, then guided him to the only armchair in the small motel room.

“I really wanted to catch him too,” Dale said before gulping down the water. Poor man was under the impression that his crush on Sam's brother wasn't obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes.

The chair moaned under Dale's weight when he sat down, but Sam knew Dale heard the sound as leather creaking.

“This is good quality furniture,” Dale expressed his surprise, meaty hands caressing the leather surface.

It really was, looking like it was photoshopped into their room.

Sam knew exactly how Dale perceived the armchair: a traditional club chair upholstered with dark colored, top grain leather, topped with plush pillows and soft padding... Sam could see that image too with a flick of his fingers. But he preferred his current vision, the real thing behind the smoke and mirrors of the spell: Dean squatting over a traffic-cone size, bulbous dildo; his thighs substituting as the chair cushion under Dale while his arms carrying Dale's soft ones on his side.

It was an impossible position to hold; even without the extra weight sitting on him. Sam could see his brother's strong, muscled legs shaking with the effort. A quick glance told him that the dildo was seven bulb long now, compared to its initial ten bulb long length. The moan must have been due to those three bulbs entering Dean when Dale plopped down on him.

Dean couldn't change his position, thanks to the spell he was caged in the space of an armchair. He wouldn't fall down either because the dildo was acting like a third leg under him, keeping him up. Letting himself go was also out of question because the bulbs of the dildo was getting insanely big. The forth one, the one pushing against Dean's asshole right now, was as big as Sam's fist.

It was a pleasure to watch Dean's struggle to keep his position, trying to avoid being impaled on his support.

“Do you want to wait a little?” Sam asked Dale. “I don't know when Dean will be back, but I don't mind company.”

Dale looked at him with gratitude, smiling. However, Sam's eyes were focused on slightly behind Dale's head, on Dean's panicked expression.

“Well, thank you, Sam,” nodded Dale. “I've these Sumerian texts I wanted to show you.”

“Nice!” Sam answered watching the next bulb slowly plopping inside his brother. “I need to brush up my Sumerian.”

  



End file.
